The Odd Trip
by Emma Lovegood
Summary: Hermione goes into a depressing future and meets herself! Can she go back? If she gets back will she be able to change the horrific future she visited?
1. Default Chapter

The Happy Beginning  
  
I don't own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did.  
  
There is a question at the end of the story and if you do not know what on Earth I am typing about then check my story OHMIGOD for the rules.  
  
"Hermione I never knew I could love anyone as much as I do you," Ron was nearly as red as his hair by now.  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione hadn't known the feeling she had for Ron until that very moment when she considered the possibility of love.  
  
Ron bent down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Ron of course I will!" she bent down to Ron's level and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
The question is..............................................  
  
What are the three Unforgivable Curses and what do they do?  
  
Please R/R, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Attack

The Attack  
  
I do not own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did.  
  
Hermione finally came back down to Earth though she still had a giddy, floating sensation. She was going to marry Ronald Weasely! Of course Hermione Weasely sounded so silly and she decided she would keep her currant last name.  
  
A scream rang through the peace of the lake. About a hundred Death Eaters swooped down and she looked up to find that they had been hiding on the roof.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Hermione, run! Don't look back, I'll hold them off!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just run!"  
  
Overtaken by the fear that was steadily growing in her chest she stumbled into the Forbidden Forest. She ran like she never had before. She heard chanting somewhere and tried to follow it.  
  
She came to a clearing and saw a figure in the middle with the hood of her cloak up and her back to Hermione.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The figure did not answer but slowly turned around. Hermione could now tell that the figure was a woman.  
  
She faced Hermione and removed her hood.  
  
What was there astonished Hermione so much that she couldn't even scream.  
  
THUMP!  
  
Hermione landed on the dewy ground and did not open her eyes. Her head pounded and the world spun so fast that it made Hermione nauseous.  
  
Finally she turned over and pulled her hair up waiting for herself to throw up. As she waited and as she threw up she never once opened despite her silent tears that slipped through her closed eyelids.  
  
No question this time and no points from the last chapter yet.  
  
R/R 


	3. The Woman and her World

The Woman and her World  
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND PLOTS THAT J.K. ROWLING WROTE SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione couldn't bear what she had seen! The woman had looked so much like her. The strangest thing about the woman was her hair. It was the color hair of the man who had practically tortured her through her years of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione wondered where she was but she did not look to find out. Instead she remembered what had happened throughout school, after she graduated and throughout her teaching career at Beauxbatons. Her great friend Ron Weasely had gone to teach at Hogwarts but he occasionally stopped by at Beauxbatons to visit Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Are you all right?" Hermione looked up to see the woman in the forest but she was too exhausted to scream or even move.  
  
"I suppose so." Hermione had decided that she needed to find out who this woman was.  
  
"Hurry, or They will find you!" the woman's face looked suddenly nervous.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Death Eaters."  
  
"Oh no!" a large figure in a mask emerged from a wood nearby and started toward them.  
  
The woman flung herself in front of Hermione and shrieked, "She is with me!"  
  
"Whatever you say Madame Malfoy," and the Death Eater Dissapparated with a crack.  
  
"What does he mean Malfoy?" Hermione asked the woman.  
  
"I will tell you soon." The woman started off toward a large mansion that Hermione thought must be the Malfoy manor.  
  
Hermione began to study the strange woman and noted that the woman was about 25, which was the same age as Hermione.  
  
Hermione's thoughts broke off as she entered the manor and she gasped.  
  
MMMMMMWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOOOO EVIL!!!!!!! R/R  
  
The 20 point question is......................  
  
What is the symbol for Hufflepuff?  
  
R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R 


	4. SNAKES!

SNAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know my disclaimer and if you don't then I find you a very rude reader.  
  
Hermione jumped back trying to stay away from the creatures that adorned everything inside the manor.  
  
"Be gone," said the woman gravely and the snakes disappeared with a whoosh of air. "Follow me."  
  
The woman led her through the manor, sometimes stopping to tell Hermione about special artifacts, to which Hermione would reply with a nod or a small frightened squeak.  
  
Finally, they arrived at a small door that, if you looked at it carefully, seemed to have had lions engraved on it at some point, but were badly sanded off.  
  
The woman opened the door and Hermione looked inside to find a bedroom with completely different décor compared to the rest of the house, everything was adorned with painted or embroidered lion. In fact the lions were so common in this room that Hermione nearly overlooked the baby lion that was lying asleep in the middle of the room.  
  
"Let me explain." The woman led Hermione to a pair of armchairs and they both sat down. The woman reached into an old chest and pulled out an old photograph. Unfortunately this movement woke the lion up and it pounced towards the two women.  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEECLIFFYYYYY!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know it's been a little while, but I will try to update soon.  
  
No question. 


	5. A Few Explanations:Part 1

I am so sorry it took me so long, but here it is…

The Lion landed softly in front of the strange, blond woman. She dropped to her feet, setting the picture down absentmindedly, and began stroking the lion with one hand.

"Sit down," said the woman, motioning to a large armchair beside her. She picked the lion up, sat down, and rested the lion on her lap. "I suppose you want to know what's going on. You see, I need your help. As you may have concurred, the Death Eaters have become very powerful. I've been working on a potion to send me back in time and change all of this from happening. You are the Key. You were the one who was meant to stop this. The only problem is that you didn't." The woman cast her eyes down sadly.

" Why should I trust you? You are, after all, a Malfoy, and from a line of Death Eaters." Hermione was very skeptical about this.

"I may be a Malfoy, but maybe you should see this before you make any decisions." The woman produced the picture and handed it, facedown, to Hermione.

Hermione turned he picture over skeptically and gasped at what she saw.

"You have got to be kidding me."

HEHEHEHEHE!

I am going to update again tonight.


	6. A Few Explanations:Part 2

I know you know my disclaimer.

In front of her lay a picture of a wedding celebration. She was the bride and was dancing with Draco Malfoy!

When she awoke, she found herself lying on the very cushy bed in the middle of the room. She inspected the wet tongue licking her hand and found that the lion was sitting on the bed with her. The woman was standing next to her worriedly.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione. "Are you Malfoy's and my daughter?"

"My name is Déa. I'm not your daughter, but you did make me. I'm sort of like your magical clone. We've been dying my hair since I had it. Only you and Draco knew that I wasn't actually born. I only exist until the worlds change."

"Why did I marry Malfoy?" Hermione couldn't believe that any of this was true, but after her life of miraculous happenings, she knew that anything was possible.

"He didn't want you to be tortured more. He saved you in the only way he could."

I know it's short, but I'll update again tomorrow.


	7. A Few More Explanations

Don't sue me, it's just a bit of fun.

"Don't you realize? The Death Eaters captured you and Ron. They were torturing you to find the whereabouts of Harry Potter."

"But why did he save me?" Hermione asked. "He hates me. He hates me down

to my very blood."

"He never hated you," Déa replied. "He had to pretend he did. His father would have punished him greatly if he hadn't pretended he did. He is a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Or, at least he was."

"What do you mean?" Hermione felt that she already knew the answer.

"He died. Voldermort killed him when he found out about him being a spy. Oddly, you were never killed. You were pretending to be evil."

"Why was I allowed to marry him?" Hermione asked. "A muggle-born would never have been allowed to marry a Death Eater."

"No one says no to Voldermort's right-hand man. Not even Voldermort did, oddly enough. I think he feared Draco."

"That is certainly not the Draco I went to school with," Hermione said almost laughingly. "He wouldn't have scared a flea."

"You should have seen him at his height," Déa said. "Anyway, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to meet yourself."

I know it's a bit far-fetched, but so is a wizarding community living right under our noses.

R/R!


End file.
